


take step forward

by LacieFuyu



Series: As we tried to heal [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edited, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Third Person Limited, Protective Newt Scamander, Tina and Theseus respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Theseus and Tina bonding, a mission, a Goldstein sisters confrontation, blood and talking! (Edited)





	take step forward

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for this series. I hope you all enjoy it and as usual forgive any mistake I make.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tina's eyes widened in horror as she realized someone she really knew descended the stairs toward the raging blue fire, someone she promised herself to always protect, her baby sister–_

_"QUEENIE!"_

_Her voice drowned by the raging blue fire and her baby sister screams, she couldn't do anything as she watched Queenie walked to the very man who infiltrated MACUSA, the one who was going use Credence for his personal interest and the man who manipulate her baby sister._

_Gellert Grindelwald._

_She could only watch hopelessly when she saw her baby sister disapparated away in front of her eyes. She wanted to attack Grindelwald but the raging blue fire was getting intense and soon enveloped everything and swallowed her into the darkness._

Tina gasped awake from her nightmare. Her breathing was uncontrolled and she could feel the cold sweat running on her skin and the swell of unpleasant feeling enveloped her made her eyes full of tears.

Tina immediately sat up and gathered her knees on her arms. She tried to control her breathing back to normal as she swallowed down the lump in her throat and then she buried her face on her right hand. She sighed.

It was a kind of nightmare that haunting her whenever she got distraught after she saw some collateral damage that Grindelwald's followers left in their wake. She couldn't help but afraid that Queenie going to fell into their kind of darkness, to go as far as using dark arts and possibly killed someone. She couldn't bear the thought at all. She was afraid for her baby sister and not to mention Credence as she once again failed to protect him and she knew he was going to be used by Grindelwald. He had seen Credence power after all and that was why he tried to make Credence willingly follow him.

Just remembered what happened that day make her frustrated. She shook her head slightly and sighed. She needed a fresh air.

Before she left the bed she smiled at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. Usually, when she was awakened from a nightmare he would immediately wake up and help her calm down but not today. She could tell that he was too tired because he was running around to saving magical creatures in the morning then proceeded to make a shelter and took cares of them.

She caressed his cheek gently and could feel it was a little bit hollow. She gave out a long sigh. Newt could try to fool her, anyone or himself that he was fine but she could tell he was still struggling with everything that had transpired. He was trying to be strong for her, Jacob, Nagini and, his older brother but he should know better than tried to hide it from her. After all, she could always read him. She knew though, it was just Newt being Newt. The kind and sweet Newt who always wanted to help because he knew it was the right thing to do. Because he wanted to be there for people he cared for.

She promised herself that she would talk about it to him later. He needed to know just as he promised to always be there for her, she also would always be there for him. They were a team and a partner after all.

She brushed his bangs softly and kissed his forehead. She smiled a little when she saw Newt look more settled and content. She fixed the blanket around him and after sure he was fine and content, she left the bed.

She only planned to go to the kitchen and drink some water and maybe sat on the dining table for a bit before went back to their bedroom but what she didn't expect was to see, the older Scamander, who was also her boss and her boyfriend's older brother to sat alone in the dining room.

He looked down on his half-full glass on his hand. His index finger tapped on the glass formed some kind rhythm while she could see a bottle of fire whiskey stood silently on the dining table. She was not sure whether she should go and approached him but Theseus noticed her before she could decide what to do. She didn't even make any sound but he still noticed her.

She shouldn't forget that Theseus was Head of Auror Department for a reason.

"Tina?" Theseus asked, surprise laced in his voice. "What are you doing here at night?"

"I could ask the same at you, Theseus."

Theseus chuckled. "Touché, Goldstein. Nightmares?"

Tina nodded. Theseus gestured her to sit on a vacant chair and used his wand to pitch a glass of water.

Gentleman. Tina snorted, amused. She wondered if all Scamander were the gentleman type because those brothers sure were.

"Don't tell Newt about this, Tina." Theseus started. "He had been looking out for everyone and if he knew at night I drink fire whiskey he would be worried. I can tell he is already tired as he is."

"You noticed?" Tina asked, couldn't help but surprised. Theseus smiled, he gave her an understanding look.

"I've been his older brother for so long, Tina. Noticed things like that was easy. Even though we were not on the best terms for late years some things just won't change. In the end, he is still my little brother."

She felt that words echoed inside her. She understood that because she was also an older sister herself. She smiled wistfully.

"Yes," She choked up a little. "I understand that very well."

"What kind of nightmare you had?" Theseus asked, gently.

Tina was about to deflect and retort with something smart but couldn't really found herself to do that, not under Theseus earnest expression. She sighed.

"I had nightmares… more like memories." Tina started, unsure to continue because she knew the memory of that day also hurt him. "About that day in Paris, when I lost my baby sister to…"

She didn't finish the sentence, she let it went unspoken because she knew that Theseus understand who had she meant, the person who took away his fiancée.

She could see he stiffened by the unspoken mention of Grindelwald and the grip on the glass tightened. She felt apologetic.

"I am –"

"Not your fault, Tina. It was not pleasant memories for any of us. We lost people who dearly to us that day." He smiled wistfully. "There is nothing to apologize about."

Tina nodded since she was not sure how to respond to it. Silence hung between them again for a while before Theseus decides to break it.

"Do you still blame yourself? For your little sister?" Theseus asked. His tone was light but his eyes were full of concern she noticed.

Tina bit her lips. Not sure how to answer it. Because she knew the answer was yes. Despite how Newt and Jacob reminded her it was not her fault, it was Queenie's decision and she couldn't hold herself accountable for her baby sister every decision.

She understood that but she couldn't help to always feel like it was her fault. If only she didn't push her away and tried to be understanding but in the same time she knew if she were being lenient there was a probability Queenie would be punished because she went against the law and she couldn't let it happen.

Would it be better than what happened she would never know.

"I am going to guess the answer then," Theseus said, broke Tina from her mind and looked Theseus who had a sad expression on his face. "The answer is probably yes, isn't it?"

Tina was sure she would hear her voice broke if she replied. She nodded stiffly instead.

"I won't say things like it is not your fault. I would be a hypocrite if I said that and I know you probably already hear that a lot from Newt and Jacob." Theseus added. "I understand why you feel like that thought."

"How?" She whispered.

"Because I am an older brother, Tina and you are an older sister. We couldn't help but felt responsible if something happened to our respective sibling. No matter how much people assured us it wasn't our fault or it was not our responsibility. After all, we promised ourselves –"

"–to always protect them, no matter what." Tina finished for him. Understanding very well what he meant. Theseus gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, exactly." Theseus agreed. "That is why I know nothing could really appease that feeling you feel but Tina… try to use that feeling to help you focus on saving your sister instead."

"Use it?"

"Yes, use it, Tina." Theseus nodded. "That guilt, for not stopping her. I mean instead, wallow in it, try to relocate it. Focus and remember it happened but not all hope is gone. As long as your little sister is still alive, there will always be a chance to have her back."

She could almost hear the unspoken words hanging between them. She could hear what he tried to say. Leta, his beloved, was died and there was nothing he could do any more for her. Queenie still alive and as long as she was alive there would be a chance to set things right.

It was not the end yet.

"Also you have us." Theseus grinned. "My little brother, Jacob, Nagini and I would be there to help you, Tina. You are not alone and you don't need to be."

"And also Aurors in our department. I mean most of them really respect and like you as Auror and person. Most of them are being understanding about your little sister, aren't they?"

"Yes," Tina smiled a little. "Most of them."

"Ignore that pest, Yaxley. He just conservatives who refused to be bested by a woman or anyone younger than him."

Tina laughed at that. "Is a Head of Auror Department allowed to call one of their Aurors as a pest?"

Theseus paused a little at that and then chuckles as if remembering something funny.

"You won't tell him though?" Theseus grinned.

"Sealed. Locked and safe, sir." Tina grinned back.

"That's good!" Theseus glanced on the clock and frowned. "It's already almost 3 in the morning. Don't you and Macmillan have a case to lead later in the morning?"

Tina slapped her forehead, almost forgot about that. She had to back to sleep now or she would be too snappish later. She immediately stood up.

"I am going to back to sleep."

"Have a nice rest, Tina."

Tina about to walked away before she realized that Theseus had no plan to move from the dining room. She asked.

"Why are you still there?"

"I know I am not going able to sleep after waking up. I usually just sit here and drink before Newt wakes up."

She absorbed his words and frowned. "Are you just telling me this is usually what you were doing?"

"…..Kind of?"

Tina sighed and quickly took away the fire whiskey bottle and his glass. Theseus was surprised.

"Wai– "

"Ssshh you are going awaken Newt and Jacob."

She took her glass of water along with it and quickly when to the kitchen before Theseus could protest again. She immediately put the fire whiskey back to its place and washed the glass quickly so no one would notice the change.

She was back to a still dumbfounded Theseus.

"I won't tell about this to anyone." Yet, Tina added in mind. "Only if you were going to sleep again now."

"That's unfair."

"Ah really?"

Theseus sighed. "Fine, fine. Since I also have to be in the Ministry early anyway."

"What about drinking a potion for dreamless sleep? I assumed you were awoken by nightmares too."

"I don't remember telling you anything about that…"

"I can put pieces from your words." Tina shrugged. "Also I know from helping Newt took care of you, Theseus. You constantly plagued by nightmares."

Theseus gave her an amused yet tired smile. He sighed.

"You are really a good Auror, Tina and no, I prefer not to drink that potion. I don't want to end up to rely on it."

Tina nodded. She understood and yet couldn't help but a little worried. "Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern, Tina. Rest well."

She watched Theseus walked away and gave out a long sigh. She wondered how could those brothers be so different yet so similar.

"Tina?"

Tina was surprised when she saw Newt who looked sleepy stood behind her. He tilted his head and asked.

"What are you doing? Did you wake up from nightmares?"

"Yes, I did. That was why I needed a little fresh air and a glass water. It's fine now."

"I am sorry I didn't wake up."

She shook her head. "You are tired and I don't want wake you up. Let's go back to our bedroom or we are going to lose more sleep."

They immediately went back to their room. As soon as they were in each other arms, Newt was fast asleep. She chuckled a bit and kissed his forehead. She always found it sweet how unguarded he was when he was being with her. She smiled, remembering that Newt always considered her as warm and safe.

Being in bed with Newt made her warm and sleepy again. Before she was truly asleep, she reminded herself to talk with Newt and maybe told him about Theseus. Then, a peaceful darkness took her in.

XXXX

A month after that night encounter Theseus found himself in his office, frowned. He was currently reading a report that he knew could affect Tina. As he reading the report the frown on his forehead deepen. He didn't like this one bit and his hunch rarely was wrong but he knew there was no way he could ignore it, not when there was a lead to the person Tina searched.

_Queenie Goldstein._

He had a feeling it would be a trap. The timing of this activity and not to mention the fact there was photograph left when they were usually so swift and left almost no trace except the collateral damage was so suspicious.

He knew this but he couldn't deny Tina a chance to get her little sister back. He knew if it were Newt (or Leta, his mind supplied unhelpfully), he would take any chance despite knowing the possibility it would be a trap.

He sighed, put the report on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel an incoming headache from behind his head. This was going to be bad.

Just as he thought of it, there was a knock on his office's door and it was the Tina Goldstein herself. Looked intense as ever behind her was her partner, Lance Macmillan.

"Goldstein, Macmillan."

"Do you call us, sir?" Tina asked.

"Yes, there is a report regarding Grindelwald follower's activity. I know you would want to know this one, Goldstein." He gave both of them the same report he just read and as he expected Tina was surprised.

"Is this legit?" Tina asked. She sounded hopeful.

"There is a chance it's a trap. It was too deliberate and more like bait in my eyes."

Tina bit her lips and exchanged a glance with Lance. He then nodded coming into an understanding with her. She turned back to him and before she could say anything, Theseus cut her off.

"You two are still going."

It wasn't a question. He knew she would even though he forbid it and he knew those two were trusted each other enough that Lance won't just let her go on her own.

Tina nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You know I couldn't patch a group of Auror when the possibility it's a trap is high. I couldn't risk it."

"Yes, sir." He could almost see the gear on her brain worked to find a way he could chase this lead.

"But," He interrupted "If there was never a record of such report exist, no one could know you were going to chase after this lead."

Tina looked at him, surprised. The same expression was mirrored by Lance. He continued.

"The only reports left are in this room. What you two hold and one I have which I am going to dispose of soon. What never left this room would never know by others."

"This –"

"Shacklebolt, Bones, and Abbott already know about this and preparing for this mission. This mission would be an unofficial one and therefore as soon as you left this room you were going to pretend it never exists. We will meet at Newt's house. six sharp in the evening and don't let anyone saw you, Macmillan."

Tina didn't respond for a bit but then she said. "Thank you. This is really mean a lot."

"It's nothing, I know I will chase this lead if I were in your position after all." He smiled. "Both of you dismissed."

Both Lance and Tina turned their backs and walked away. Lance was already outside but before Tina went outside she pondered a bit and looked back at him. Theseus raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Goldstein?"

"Are you going to join this mission to?"

"Of course I am. I can't just let any of you go after danger like that. The very least I can do is being part of the team in this mission."

"Theseus," Tina smiled tearfully. "Thank you."

"No problem, Tina." He smiled back. "Please inform Newt about this mission, we couldn't have him being worried about you."

"He will be worried over you too, Theseus." Tina added, gently. Theseus could feel his cheek heated out of embarrassment.

"I know he will. I am just not used he was being that worried over me especially regarding my job. It feels weird to even say it aloud."

"Have more faith in your little brother." Tina chuckles.

"Oh come on, stop teasing me about it. Hush you, Goldstein." He gestured her away with his hand.

He could hear her laughter right before she closed the door. Theseus shook his head in amusement.

 _You sure have one hell of girlfriend, Newt_.

XXXX

She shouldn't be surprised when they were being ambushed but she was indeed surprised. There were a lot of people surrounding them but she knew despite the number of enemies, her team consisted of strong Aurors that capable of holding on their own. The thought alone made her feel safe.

They surrounded her team and attacked them but she could see most of the attackers were not that good and barely could control the curse they use. She knew her teams noticed it too and took advantage of it. They disarmed most of them in a swift move before they could hurt anyone.

Even so few of them actually were quite well-versed in dark arts which were trouble on its own. She barely avoided a cruciatus curse when she spotted Queenie among them, watching over the fight with an unreadable expression. Their eyes caught each other. Queenie immediately turned her back and walked away. She immediately went after her and even ignored Theseus warning.

"Tina, wait! Don't go alone, she could be bait for you!"

She didn't stop because at that time all she could think was her little sister.

Run. Find her. Stop her. Take her back from Grindelwald.

It was the only thing that went through her mind. She didn't recognise where they were when Queenie decided to stop and turned her back. She was different, her little sister was warm, sweet and expressive but now there was a hint of coldness and she was unreadable.

"Teenie." Queenie said simply.

"Queenie." She breathed out.

They stared at each other and Tina made sure she blocked her mind so Queenie couldn't read her mind. She still had sensitive information that shouldn't be seen by her. She knew Queenie noticed because her expression turned into a cold smile.

"Hiding yourself from me, Teenie?"

"Queenie," Tina pleaded. "Come back to us. He was only using you!"

"Why couldn't you see it?!" Queenie screamed. "He is going to make this world a better place! We could live freely without having to hide that we are wizards! We could live with the No-Majs freely!"

"He is not someone that would make such a world Queenie! He only used words you need to hear to make you appealed to his side!"

"You don't even know him! How do you know he is such a person?" Queenie shouted. "He is right, your work as Auror poisoned your mind! You couldn't even see how great his idea! The world we could be who we are and be free!"

"With his method?" She retorted back. "He uses and killed people for his personal gain! He didn't afraid to kill anyone who didn't obey him, Queenie!"

"They are the one who attacked!"

"He caused chaos everywhere!" Tina shook her head. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Desperate for her baby sister to see how vile the man was. "He killed people, wizards and No-Majs alike! He saw No-Majs as collateral damage! In his world, Jacob and you still couldn't be together!"

She could see doubts started to paint her baby sister's eyes but Queenie shook her head hastily. As if she tried to get rid the doubt that stained her heart.

"He said you would try to lie to me like this," Queenie said quietly. She looked at her determinedly. "If none of you were going to be brave, then I would. It is for a better future."

"Queenie!" She chased after her but she immediately disapparated that left nothing but wind where she just stood. She gripped her wand tightly, frustrated for missing this chance to take her back.

"She changed," Tina muttered in frustration. "I will definitely bring her back and caught you, Grindelwald."

She was so engrossed in her mind she didn't notice there were people that about to attack her, she only noticed when a familiar voice called her name.

"Tina!" She looked over her shoulder to see two people cast spells on her.

" _Crucio!_ "

" _Diffindo!_ "

She knew she was too late to react and closed her eyes, ready to brace the impact but it never comes instead she could feel someone pushed her down a little and she opened her eyes only to see Theseus to received the end of it.

Theseus screamed.

And it was pure agony. It cut his back quite deeply and she could the blood spurted out from the wound, she blanched. She immediately caught him on her arms as he fell.

She saw in the corner of her eyes, one of them going to cast a spell but this time she was ready and immediately stunned them and she saw Lance and Alistair stunned the other one.

Her attention immediately went back to Theseus. His wound was quite deep and he already lost too many bloods for her liking and not to mention he received the cuts together with cruciatus curse. It would amplify the pain and cruciatus curse alone was already painful as it was.

"Tina!"

She looked up and saw Lance and Alistair approached them.

"How is he?" Lance said as he kneeled to assess the wound.

"Not good. We should bring him to St. Mungo. Fast." She replied.

"No…" Theseus croaked. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes but still managed to muster his energy to say that.

"You are wounded, Theseus!"

"This is an unofficial mission, couldn't have Head of Auror Department showed up in St. Mungo, wounded….."

Tina gritted her teeth. She knew there was truth in his words and guilt coiled in her stomach because she was the one who supposed to get hurt not him. She exchanged a look with Lance who was also at lost and then they turned at Alistair who shook his head and sighed.

"He is always like this, stubborn when it about his own injury." Alistair gave out another long sigh. "Bring him home, Tina. Younger Scamander can tend him. Lance, accompany her and you could go home afterward. Alena and Zach will help me take care of the whole thing and make this as an impromptu mission."

"But–"

"Go, Goldstein! You need to heal his wound fast. He already bled too much. Don't make that face, it was our choice to go in this unofficial mission, this is not your fault." Alistair added.

She nodded despite the guilt coiled once again in her stomach. Lance and she immediately apparated from that place.

 _To Home_.

XXXX

Usually, their home was protected with Anti-Apparation and Anti-Disapparation spell but this time before they went the spell was lifted temporarily because Newt insisted for Theseus and her to immediately go back home as soon as the mission finished. He had a bad feeling he said. She couldn't help but think she should listen to him especially when they apparated to the living room and Newt immediately blanched at the sight of bloodied Theseus.

"Thee! Tina!" Newt immediately approached them. He looked so scared over his older brother. She couldn't blame him because she was too. Theseus's breathing was getting shallow and it was obvious he was still in so much pain.

Tina was startled thought when Newt suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Are you hurt, Tina?" Newt asked, concern was obvious in his eyes.

Tina had to bit her lip so she wouldn't let her emotion take over. She shook her head and that probably assure Newt enough because after that he sighed in relief and put all his attention on his injured older brother.

"Nagini, Jacob, please take Blood–Replenishing Potions and Dittany from medicine box in the menagerie." Nagini and Jacob nodded. They immediately went to the basement. Newt then turned to her.

"Please help me removed his clothes in his room. We are going to take care of him."

She nodded. She watched Newt flick his wand lightly and floated Theseus's body. She saw Theseus opened one of his eyes and looked almost annoyed at Newt.

Newt who noticed that just gave him silence glare to shut his older brother down. Theseus sighed and let himself being floated around. She was about to follow them when Lance called her.

"Tina."

"Lance, right, I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Nothing bad just scraps for rolling around." Lance stopped for a beat before continue. "Remember it was theirs and my choice to be included in this mission. We want to help you. So don't blame yourself, I am sure Chief not going to hear out your apologise. He will shrug it off."

Tina just pressed her lips, didn't what to say. Lance shrugged and patted her arms lightly.

"He'll be fine. Your boyfriend is already taking care of him. You better go after them. I am going home. Night, Tina."

"Night, Lance."

She watched him disapparated away before immediately went to Theseus's bedroom. When she entered the room she saw Newt already put Theseus on his bed. Newt made him lay on his stomach to not aggravate his injury.

She immediately abandoned her coat and folded her sleeves to her elbows to make her easier helping Newt. She and Newt slowly cut Theseus's ruined suit and button shirt so they could see his wound. They also cut the ruined trouser away as it already stained by Theseus's blood and only left him on his boxer. Theseus grunted, probably annoyed by the fact his suit was ruined thought it went ignored by Newt and her.

The wound was indeed quite deep but it no longer bleeding. She sighed in relief. Newt and she then muttered Tergeo. They cleaned the blood and dust on his back. Just they were finished cleaned it Nagini, followed by Jacob entered the room.

"Here the Dittany and the Blood-Replenishing Potions," Nagini said while giving it to Tina.

"Thank you, Nagini." She smiled at her.

Newt took the Dittany from her hand and started to apply it on the wound. Theseus hissed, obviously in pain.

"I am sorry, Thee. Just a little bit more."

She could see Theseus nodded a little and buried his face on the pillow as soon as Newt started applied the Dittany again. She couldn't help but feel the guilt coiled inside her once again.

"You need some food after this, man. You and Tina haven't eaten anything, right? I am going to make something. Fortunately, we haven't eaten either since we are worried for you two." Jacob said.

"I will help, Jacob." Nagini said as she followed Jacob outside.

There were only three in the room then. The room fell into silence. The one that filled the silence was Theseus's occasional hiss until Newt felt satisfied with how the wound healing and stop applied the Dittany. The wound didn't look like it was new anymore just a few days from healing completely.

"Thanks, Newt." Theseus sighed in relief.

Newt didn't respond instead he opened Theseus's wardrobe and pulled his pyjama from it. He then dropped it on Theseus's head.

"Newt!"

"…..You still have to drink Blood–Replenishing Potion. Please wear it already." Newt said quietly and that enough to made Theseus close his mouth.

Theseus then proceeded to wear his pyjama without complaint but when he swayed after finishing wear it, both Newt and her immediately on his sides and helped him to sit on the bed.

She took the potions and gave it to Theseus. He drank it while carefully looking back and forth from Newt and her. She knew he studied their expression. Then after he finished the drink, his eyes stayed on her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't look so guilty, Goldstein." Theseus teased. "I am fine."

"It's still my fault."

"Hush you. The one who decides to went with you all was I."

"Still–"

"And the one decide to protect you was me," Theseus added gently. "You are family, like another younger sibling added in this equation. You're my sister. It's just normal for an older sibling to protect their younger one after all."

Tina really left speechless by him meanwhile Newt who was frowned at Theseus, softened his expression. Then, he asked softly.

"You protected Tina?"

"Yes," Theseus smiled. "I am not going to let her get injured when I have the power to stop it. Like I said she is already family for me."

Theseus stopped a beat and the added. "Also I don't want to see any loss again."

She and Newt exchanged a glance. Both of them could guess who was Theseus had in mind. They gave out a long sigh simultaneously that earned them a chuckle from Theseus.

"Are we fine now?" Theseus asked, grinned.

She and Newt exchanged glance again. She remembered what she told him two weeks ago about Theseus's night habit and when she made it clear that Newt could stop pretending he was fine and could share his feeling with her. Right now the former was something they had to set straight.

"No. Not yet, Theseus." Tina replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Your night habit, Theseus."

Theseus blinked and stared at her. "Newt know."

That wasn't a question.

"I know," Newt replied. He added softly. "Why are you hiding it from me?"

"I just don't want you to be more worried." He shrugged and folded his hands in front of his chest. He avoided either of their eyes.

Silence hovered them. It was the uncomfortable one. She could see Newt tried to say something but probably had a hard time to say it. She decides she was the one going to say something first.

"Theseus, you said you don't want to see any loss again right?"

"Of course." There was a sadness fleeting his eyes and gone as soon as it appeared.

"It includes you. We don't want to lose you. Let us look out for you too. You called us family, always look out for us but why wouldn't you let us look after you?"

"It…" Theseus started, sounds unsure. "It just I am not used to especially from Newt. For years I am the one who always looks out for him not otherwise and the only person who ever looks out for me is….gone."

Theseus pained expression made Tina feel sad. He had never really talked about Leta nor about his nightmares. She wondered how many times he had woken up from nightmare without anyone knowing and wallowed himself with fire whiskey before she found out.

It must have felt terribly lonely.

"I can't change the past….." Newt suddenly said that startled both Theseus and her. "I won't deny it I was being unfair with you because I was but that's why I am trying to be a better brother for you now…."

Newt looked directly to Theseus's eyes and said.

"I am here now. So you don't need to try to hide your pain from me. Let me in, Thee."

Theseus was stunned and then smiled wistfully. "I will try."

"Promise me that you will talk to me and stop drinking fire whiskey every night."

"Alright. I promise, Newt."

She smiled at their exchange. The Scamander brother maybe still tried to find a balance in their relationship, it still had many uncertainties and unexplored new path but they were taking a step forward.

And Queenie and her too. Even though she couldn't take her back this time around she knew that already made Queenie had doubts about Grindelwald and next time she would make sure to make her comeback to their sides.

"Tina?"

Newt's voice made her snapped out of her mind. There was a concern there and in the corner of her eyes, she could see Theseus gave her a concerned look too.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I am just thinking about Queenie."

Newt held her hand gently and asked. "How was your encounter with her?"

"Grindelwald made her change, she believed him wholeheartedly but at least I succeeded to make her start doubting Grindelwald before she left."

"We'll take her back, Newt." She said determinedly. Newt held her hand tighter and nodded.

"I know. We will."

Right after that Jacob and Nagini entered the room while bringing trays of foods. They certainly made a lot of foods she noticed and shook her head fondly. Then again maybe that what they needed now.

They made a camp in Theseus's room. The atmosphere in the bedroom became incredibly lighter afterward. They kept teasing Theseus when they found out he was not fond of green peas. He was not amused but couldn't be angry with them so he just forced himself to eat it. His expression when he ate it made them laugh harder because who would have thought the War Hero biggest enemy was green peas.

Theseus was trying to get away of not finishing his food until Newt decided to give him his best pleading look and he just couldn't deny it. Tina rather pities him because she knew to be the end of younger sibling plead, it always hard to resist.

Jacob made sure everyone eating because he said regardless of how life goes on to not eat meant denying some kind form of happiness. Food would always make you feel better he said.

She and Nagini giggled at that, they shared a look and Nagini gave her a teasing smile before turned to Jacob. Nagini then suggested for Jacob to teach her and Tina to cook, she really found it enjoyable and wanted to be better.

Tina who found her cooking skill was decent enough glared at Nagini who just giggled back.

"I can cook, thank you very much."

"Then do it for me, please Tina."

She just pitied Theseus about pleading younger sibling here she got it too. Nagini was not exactly younger than her but she felt like another sister to her. How she supposed to deny her, not possible. So she relented and agreed. Jacob and Nagini high-fived meanwhile her boyfriend and his older brother tried to not laugh.

She snorted but the shook her head fondly. For all of their oddity, she won't change it for a world. She just waited for the day she could have Queenie back and things would be better. She could save Credence too, she hoped.

She was going to take steps forward but not alone.

_Never Again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You could hit me in twitter or tumblr
> 
> @LacieFuyu


End file.
